


Meeting Jack

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Oscars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always preferred after-parties to the actual event anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Jack

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the Oscars adn my hope that one day Rob & Kris will attend together and thet Rob finally gets to meet Jack. It is supposed to take place in 2009.

“Kristen, stop.” He tried to deter her purposeful stride for the seventh time to no avail.

 

“Oh, come on, Pattinson. Don’t be such a wimp.” She threw over her shoulder and continued to drag him across the room. And he wasn’t really trying that hard to stop her.

 

For one thing, she was pretty stubborn and surprisingly strong for such a small person. For other, she was holding his hand and looking stunning. He didn’t stand a snowball chance in hell.

 

The closer they got to their intended target the number he felt.

 

And then they were standing in front of the older man and he didn’t know what to do with himself. She had no such problem.

 

“Good evening, Mr. Nicholson.” The man in question turned his head to them mild interest showing on his face. “My name is Kristen Stewart and this here is Robert Pattinson. He is a big fan of yours and we wondered whether you would give us a few minutes of your time.”

 

Who was this woman and what has she done with his stuttering and fidgeting girl?

 

Jack Nicholson – _oh god, he was standing in front of Jack Nicholson_ , smiled that famous lazy smile of his while he looked them both over.

 

“I remember you presenting. You got quite an applause. “

 

“Yeah, must be the new teenage heartthrob thing.”

 

He could speak that was a good sign, wasn’t it?

 

“Would you care to join me for a drink? You look like you could use one.” This was surely a dream. “You are old enough to drink, aren’t you?”

 

He just nodded. Then _Jack Nicholson_ turned to Kristen.

 

“I would invite you too but you definitely don’t look old enough.”

 

She just smiled.

 

“It´s OK, I need to talk to my agent anyway. It was nice meeting you, sir.”

 

_Jack Nicholson_ nodded his head and smiled at her. Then she turned to him smiled brightly and squeezed his hand. That she held in hers the whole time. She turned and walked away in the direction they came from and he as always watched the light swaying of her hips mesmerized.

 

He was woken up from his daze by the voice of _Jack Nicholson_.

 

“Shell we?”

 

He couldn’t remember a thing from the few minutes they spent talking over their whiskey on the rocks but it felt like all his Christmas mornings rolled into one. He only regained his senses when _Jack Nicholson_ mentioned Kristen.

 

“Quite a girl you have there I must say.”

 

He couldn’t fight the big grin spreading over his face.

 

“She is the best.”

 

The older man smirked knowingly.

 

“I know that look.” He could feel the blood coloring his cheeks. “You have it bad.” And he blushed harder. “It was a very nice thing she did for you tonight. Be sure to thank her properly.”

 

Then _Jack Nicholson_ extended his hand which he shook and he was gone.

 

He stood there for several more minutes trying to compose himself and when he could finally feel all his limbs again he looked around in search for Kristen.

 

After all, he had some serious gratitude to express. And he knew just the way.


End file.
